


Gyftrot's Plan

by Sinistrality



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistrality/pseuds/Sinistrality
Summary: Gyftrot begins to formulate a plan to deal with those darn kids.





	

Silence is what Gyftrot woke up to. They were resting in a cave not too far from the main body of the Snowdin Forest. The cave itself was nearly featureless save an unopenable door, and most importantly free of the ubiquitous snow that the rest of Snowdin suffered from. Gyftrot had began to suspect that the door wasn't actually there and was just painted on by some damn hooligans. Snorting, Gyftrot began the process of waking up and getting their senses back online after a good nap. There was a light breeze that whistled through the cave, disturbing the few glowing mushrooms...and something that hung from Gyftrot's horns. Alarumed, Gyftrot reared up their hind legs and vigorously shook their head to unfortunately no avail. All they had wanted was one good rest in solitude and some darned kids had to just come by and spruce them up like some damned garish statue.

Getting up and walking out of the cave (shaking their head constantly) the sounds of their hooves eventually turned from the hard sounds of hoof meeting stone to the soft crunch of the snow that lay outside. Someday, they'd have to have a talk with the parents of those damned hoodlums, but as is likely with these modern "parents" they'd probably do nothing to curb the behavior at all. Snorting, Gyftrot thought about what it had been like back in the day, those kids would have been dealt with properly, unlike the fops of today, ah yes siree. The path that Gyftrot walked that was quite off the beaten path, with one side ending in a sheer drop to whoknowswhere and the other the rock face of the cave.

As they walked, the old monster could feel that there was something balancing on their back as well, just one more "decoration" for the dress up doll that they currently were. Boy, they were steamed about this! Maybe that talk should be sooner rather than later, and if that didn't work, they'd have to come up with some "proper" ideas for dealing with the damn hooligans that saturated the entire damned underground. Come to think of it, with such total corruption of the underground, maybe it was just Gyftrot becoming a old curmudgeon. But maybe if parents actually parented they wouldn't have to be so...and on and on. The old monster made up their mind, the first kid they saw would receive a piece of their mind (and magic). Why, they could improve the whole underground as a travelling behaviour corrector.

But first they would need to remove these decorations. Hands would have been so useful at that moment (not at all the first time that was thought in their long life). Gyftrot headed to town, knowing that some folks there would help remove the blasted things off of them.

However, as Gyftrot turned the corner they nearly bumped into a small being. The old monster reared back and took a good look at the rude squirt. Stripes. Stripes. It was a kid! Gyftrot engaged the kid in battle!

The child was terribly confused and dazed from the collision, however they finally had a good look at what had bumped into them and sent them into the snow. They couldn't help but giggle a bit at the preponderous creature that stood before them, a deer with stockings and a cup balancing upon its flank.

"Is this FUNNY to YOU, SQUIRT!?!?" shouted Gyftrot.

They unleashed their magic upon the child; who had manifested as a small red heart in battle. Snow fell not lightly, as it did usually around Snowdin, but heavily, and quickly. The little urchin however did not take a single blow.

As the turn went to the Child's, they couldn't help but notice that the old monster kept shaking their head trying to rid itself of the garish stockings. Using their turn's action, they lightly stepped towards the old beast (earning an incredible snort and "what are you doing kid?") and carefully unwrapped the stocking from around beast's head.

Gyftrot could not believe what had just happened in the last turn. Did this little horrible child just help them out? They had to admit, it was a little better. Their next attack, which manifested as boxes flying to and fro was just a bit slower.

The Child took no hits again, and on their turn removed the cup from the old monster's back. They put it on the ground and retreated from the proximity of the creature and gave a light smile to it.

Gyftrot was dumbfounded. There they were ready to start a campaign against all children in the underground and here was one who had just completely solved their decoration problem.

They moved close to nuzzle the kid's head. The Child responded by throwing their arms around Gyftrot's flank for a hug.

Well the decoration problem was gone. The kid walked off and Gyftrot continued to walk to town.

Not all kids are bad they supposed.


End file.
